1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remote control devices and more specifically it relates to a state-based remote control system for providing efficient and simple operation of a plurality of electronic devices as a coordinated system based upon an overall task.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control devices have been in use for years. Remote control devices are utilized to operate various external electronic devices including but not limited to televisions, stereos, receivers, VCRso, DVD players, CD players, amplifiers, equalizers, tape players, cable units, lighting, window shades and other electronic devices. A conventional remote control is typically comprised of a housing structure, a keypad within the housing structure for entering commands by the user, electronic circuitry within the housing structure connected to the keypad, and a transmitter electrically connected to the electronic circuitry for transmitting a control signal to an electronic device to be operated.
The user depresses one or more buttons upon the keypad when a desired operation of a specific electronic device is desired. For example, if the user desires to turn the power off to a VCR, the user will depress the power button upon the remote control which transmits a “power off” control signal that is detected by the VCR resulting in the VCR turning off.
Because of the multiple electronic devices currently available within many homes and businesses today, a relatively new type of remote control is utilized to allow for the control of a plurality of electronic devices commonly referred to as a “universal remote control.” Most universal remote controls have “selector buttons” that are associated with the specific electronic device to be controlled by the remote control (i.e., television, VCR, DVD player, etc.).
Example: A few universal remote controls allow for “macros” to be programmed into the remote control so that when a preprogrammed button is depressed a string of commands is executed as programmed. For example, if the user desires to operate their television along with the stereo receiving input from the television, the user would program a macro for turning on the television, turning on the stereo and then switching the input to the stereo for receiving audio input from the television. The main problem with conventional universal remote controls is that they are unable to detect or monitor the state of a particular electronic device. Another problem with conventional universal remote controls is that when a preprogrammed macro is executed, an undesirable effect can occur wherein electronic devices that are desired to be turned on are actually turned off. For example, if the television is already on but the stereo is tuned to a .local radio station and the user selects the above macro the power to the television would actually be turned off instead of maintained on.
Recently, universal remote controls have been developed that communicate via radio frequency (RF) with external sensing devices that are connected to the electronic devices for detecting the current state of the electronic device. Other remote controls are able to receive and display information from the electronic device they control such as displaying the name of a radio station on a display of the remote. These devices are relatively expensive and again difficult to utilize for the average consumer.
The main problem with conventional remote control devices is that they are typically unable to know the particular “state” of an electronic device they are to control, particularly universal remote controls. A further problem with conventional remote controls that do allow for advanced configuration thereof to compensate for the various states of the electronic device is that they are often times difficult for the average consumer to utilize. Another problem with conventional remote control devices is that they force consumers to heir electronic devices “individually” (i.e., turn television on, turn stereo on, switch audio input on stereo to television) rather than in broad “tasks” (e.g., watch television).
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing efficient and simple operation of a plurality of electronic devices as a coordinated system based upon an overall task. Conventional remote controls are typically programmed to operate only one electronic device. Conventional universal remote controls are typically programmed to operate electronic devices “individually” or are difficult to configure to automated control of a plurality of electronic devices.
In these respects, the state-based remote control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing efficient and simple operation of a plurality of electronic devices as a coordinated system based upon an overall task.